


Something Lost

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Community: 100quills, Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-18
Updated: 2007-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 17:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blinking rapidly, Ginny slowly came to</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Lost

**Author's Note:**

> For my 100Quills Weasley table with the prompt, "Haze"

Blinking rapidly, Ginny slowly came to. The surroundings were unfamiliar; a stone chamber with dozens of columns that disappeared into the darkness above. She couldn't move her head yet but she could see. Her memory was hazy, as it had been for most of the year, but Ginny thought she could hear someone panting heavily off to the side. The air was filled with the stench of blood and decay, and despite herself Ginny shivered. She was cold and damp and utterly lost.

“You're safe,” she heard a voice say. “Everything will be fine.”

But as hazy as her memory was, Ginny couldn't shake the feeling that she had just lost something important.


End file.
